The Dark Side
by ScarletKnight23
Summary: Semua orang pasti memiliki sisi gelap... Namun apa jadinya jika sisi gelap Para anggota Scouting Legion itu ternyata justru hal yang tak terduga? Chapter 5: Hanji's Dark Side part 2 update! Apa penyebab hanji menangis?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : SNK selamanya punya HAJIME ISAYAMA (oom saya tuh XD)

Warning : OOC, garing,typo, dan penistaan Chara XD

**THE DARK SIDE by ScarletKnight23**

**Chapter 1 : Bertholdt's Dark Side**

Hari ini adalah hari libur dimana para anggota Scouting Legion sedang bebas tugas. Ada yang bermalas-malasan dimarkas, pergi ketempat hburan, melakukan perawatan rambut, kencan bersama titan dan ada juga yang bersih-bersih…. Tak usah author sebutkan siapa, semua juga pasti tau…

Namun semua berubah ketika mendung menyerang, hampir semua orang menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk mencari tempat perlindungan dari hujan

" Yah… padahal hari ini aku ada kencan bersama Sawney..!" ujar seorang wanita/Pria? Authorpun juga tidak tau

"Persediaan lilin rambutku sudah habis…! Aku belum sempat membelinya" seorang Pria tamvhan berambut blonde menatap langit dengan kecewa

Oke, abaikan mereka berdua… sementara itu dikastil markas Scouting Legion para prajurit wanita sedang berlari untuk mengangkat jemuran mereka, tiba-tiba seorang gadis mungil yang imut banget berteriak dengan suara yang imut juga tentunya…

"ada apa christa?" tanya Ymir, wanita berwajah bintik-bintik menghampiri christa.

"Ano…hiks…baju kesayanganku yang berwarna pink yang baru kubeli seminggu yang lalu hilang…hiks…hiks…" Christa ingin menangis. Ya ampuuun… ekspresi Christa itu imut banget… matanya aja udah masang puppy eyes,Ymir jadi tidak tega… bahkan mikasa dan sasha pun langsung menghampiri Christa.

"Siapa yang mencuri baju Christa ku?" Ymir mengamuk.

"Bukan Sasha." Sasha menggeleng takut melihat wajah ymir yang udah mirip kayak emak-emak pas tau anaknya nonton _Highschool BxB_ (nama disamarkan untuk kepentingan bersama), ingat! BxB itu bukan BoyxBoy lho… *ngelirik para fujoshi

"Mungkin bajumu dicuri para Fansboymu." Kata Mikasa dingin.

Christa langsung kicep membayangkan bajunya yang sedang diemut-emut oleh para Fansboynya… ya mari kita beralih ke Ymir pemirsa… tampaknya Ymir semakin panas dan bentar lagi akan matang…

"Sepertinya tidak, jika ia fansboynya Christa kenapa Cuma 1 baju yang hilang… tampaknya dia tertarik dengan bajunya bukan orangnya." Sasha mendadak jadi detektif.

"lalu bagaimana ia mencurinya?" tanya Christa.

Mereka semua tampak diam berpikir. Menara ini adalah tempat dimana kamar para prajurit wanita dan tempat mereka menjemur pakaian, sedangkan Prajurit pria tinggal menara disisi lai kastil.

"Hm…kalau dilihat-lihat tak ada dinding yang rusak, itu artinya pelaku tidak memakai manuever 3d, mungkin pelaku menggunakan tali untuk memanjat" jelas sasha panjang lebar sambil bergaya layaknya seorang detektif.

Sementara itu Christa,Ymir, dan Mikasa Cuma cengo mendengar analisa sasha yang mirip kayak tokoh dikomik _Detective Koran_ dari fandom sebelah. Akhirnya merekapu sepakat untuk mencari siapa pencuri baju Christa

.

.

.

Di bangunan utama Kastil Scouting legion terlihat Eren,Armin, Reiner, Connie dan pacar author yang paling tamvhan yaitu si Jean (*author difabulous Kick) sedang bermain catur. Tiba-tiba…

**BRUK!**

Meja tempat eren dkk bermain catur ambruk ditendang Ymir.

"SIAPA YANG MENCURI BAJU CHRISTAKU MENGGUNAKAN TALIIIII?!"

"APA-APAAN KAU INI, MUKA BERBINTIK?" Reiner bangkit dari tempat dudukanya

**1**…**2**…**3**… terjadilah adu dead glare antara Ymir dan Reiner, sementara itu yang lain Cuma cengo melihat mereka berdua…

"PEDOFIL!" "CEWEK JADI-JADIAN!" "KINGKONG!" "SATAN!" dan blablablabla….

Tiba-tiba lewatlah Bertholdt membawa tali tambang dipunggung kirinya dan bungkusan plastik di tangan kanannya….

_Tali…tali…tali…_

Melihat Bertholdt yang membawa tali, semuanya langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Bertholdt, dan death glare champio pun terhenti…

"Be…Bertholdt kau habis dari mana?" tanya Reiner membuka suara.

"Aku habis kerja paruh waktu… ah kalian sedang berkumpul ya? Serunya..Sudah ya aku mau istirahat!" jawab Bertholdt tersenyum tipis lalu pergi..

Semua diam,hening dan masang tampang kayak gini (O_O)

"Apa jangan jangan Bertholdt yang mencuri baju Christa?" kata Connie.

"Tidak mungkin, soalnya yang hilang itu baju Ballet" Jawab Christa

APPHAAA? BAJU BALLET? MASA BERTHOLDT NYURI BAJU BALLET? UNTUK APA?

Semua langsung nganga sambil teriak tingkat Collosal…

"THE DARK SIDE!" Armin buka suara.

Semua langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah Armin.

"Aku pernah baca dibuku,katanya setiap dari kita punya sisi gelap yaitu 'The Dark Side'. Sisi gelap itu adalah sisi yang berlawanan dengan imej yang kita tampilkan sehari-hari…" kata Armin menjelaskan dengan tatapan horror…

"Jadi maksudmu… "

"BERTHOLDT SEORANG PENARI BALLET? AAAA….!" Semua langsung teriak Collosal...

"Hei bagaimana dengan pertunjukan tadi?" kata seorang anggota Scouting legion yangkebetulan lewat kepada temannya.

"Hm… pertunjukan tadi sangat menarik! Rugi kau tidak datang!" jawab temannya.

"Apa ada yang menarik disana?"

"Ya ada penari ballet baru yang sangaaat cantik! Tinggi…Putih lagi!"

"Uwa… Siapa namanya?"

"Aku tidak tau… mereka tidak memberitahukannya. yang jelas inisialnya BF!" jawab temannya lagi lalu berlalu pergi.

**hening...hening...hening...**

_Tinggi?... Putih?... Ballet…? BF ? jangan jangan…_

BERTHOLDT FUBAR! ( disini author kasih nama Berthold Fubar disingkat jadi BF, katanya namanya Bertholdt Hoover, Tapi author kasih nama Bertholdt Fubar soalnya kalau Bertholdt Hoover disingkat jadi … *oke abaikan )

Para anggota baru Scouting Legion itupun langsung teriak histeris…. Gak percaya

_Bertholdt penari Ballet…Bertholdt penari Ballet…Bertholdt penari Ballet… _

Mereka lalu berlari menuju kamar Bertholdt untuk meminta penjelasan atas semua keambiguan ini…

.

.

.

Sesampai di kamar bertholdt mereka langsung mengetuk pintu…

**Tok…tok**…**BRUAK! **

Pintu kamar Bertholdt langsung ditendang Reiner yang tak sabar dan tak percaya bahwa sahabat forever nya itu di vonis mengidap penyakit _**NISTA**_…

"ada apaaa?" Bertholdt yang tengah berganti baju kaget… untung dia udah pakai celana, kalau belum… *abaikan imajinasi nista Author.

"MENGAPA? MENGAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI SEMUA BERTHOLDT?" Reiner langsung memeluk sahabatnya histeris.

"Jika kau membutuhkan uang tinggal bilang saja padaku..." Kata Eren memasang wajah prihatin… Ah Eren, Kamu memang baik hati nak….

"Me…melakukan apa?" kata Bertholdt bingung melihat semua teman-temannya mengelilinginya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus tak percaya.

"Itu yang tadi siang!" Kata Mikasa yang tak sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa prihatin.

Bertholdt diam dan tampak berpikir… tiba tiba ia tertawa,

"Oh yang itu… ha…ha…ha… kupikir apa! Aku melakukannya bukan karena uang tetapi karena hobi." Kata Bertholdt tertawa lebar.

_**APPAAAAAAA?**_

Semua terkejut dan **NGANGA **selebar-lebarnya. Bahkan Reiner saja langsung pingsan, namun tak ada yang menolongnya karena semuanya masih kaget tak percaya dengan jawaban Bertholdt… jangan-jangan Bertholdt sebenarnya cowok jadi-jadian… (Banci maksudnya)

"Siapaaa yang mengajarimu semua ini BERTHOLDT?" tanya Jean yang sepertinya merasa terhina karena merasa derajat mereka sesama lelaki terinjak-injak.

"Corporal Rivaille. Hei sebenarnya ada apa sih?! " Jawab Bertholdt yang panik lihat Reiner pingsan…

_Rivaille pelatih ballet… Rivaille pelatih ballet… Rivaille pelatih ballet… _

**DAFUK! WHAAAAAAT? **

Kali ini Eren langsung pingsan menyusul Reiner. Sedangkan Mikasa malah tertawa lebar layaknya setan dari neraka….

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres dengan si Kontet Cebol satu itu!" Mikasa tertawa tak henti-henti.

Semua kini Cuma bisa cengo melihat situasi ambigu yang mereka hadapi…

Bertholdt bingung… Eren dan Reiner pingsan… Mikasa Tertawa berguling-guling..

1 jam…

2 jam…

3 jam… masih cengo

Lalu lewatlah Mayor Genderless kita dengan tampang bahagia

"Hei semua…! Lagi berkumpul ya? Eh ada apa ini?" Hanji bingung melihat situasi yang ada…

"Oh.., kalian lagi latiha drama ya? Hihihi…" Hanji tertawa aneh sambil mengibaskan tangannya kedepan dan belakang….

Semua masih cengo menatap Hanji… Hanji jadi kikuk,

" ada apa sih? Oh ya, Berholdt mana baju yang kutitipkan padamu tadi siang?" Hanji tersenyum berkata dengan nada riang mengabaikan tatapan aneh mereka….

" Ini bajunya mayor! " Bertholdt memberi bungkusan hitam yang ia bawa tadi siang kepada Hanji.

Hanji lalu membuka bungkusan itu yang ternyata isinya adalah baju ballet pink Christa…

"ITUKAN BAJU GUEEEE?!" teriak Christa dengan mata bulat membesar dan OOC.

"Oh itu bajumu… ehehe… ini kukembalikan…" Kata Hanji salah tingkah.

"kok bisa sama mayor Hanji? " tanya Christa bingung.

"Tadi aku lihat bajumu dijemur dimenara, udah kering, cantik banget… jadi kupinjam saja untuk kencanku dengan Sawney, tapi tiba-tiba hujan turun, jadi aku pulang, ditengah perjalanan aku menemukan Bertholdt bersama Rivaille, Rivaille lalu memanggilku keruangan Irvin katanya ada rapat petinggi Scouting Legion, jadi baju ini kutitipkan saja pada Bertholdt. Dan ini aku baru saja selesai rapat…. ehehe…" jelas Hanji sambil tersenyum freak.

"terus Bertholdt sama Corporal tadi ngapain?" tanya Eren dan Reiner yang langsung bangun dari pingsan mendengar penjelasan Hanji.

"Kami latihan menunggang memang hobi mengendarai kuda dan Corporal mengajariku cara memacu kuda dengan cepat." Jawab Bertholdt

"terus tali itu untuk apa?" tanya Ymir.

"oh ini untuk mengikat kuda. Hei, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Bertholdt masih bingung.

Mendengar penjelasan itu mereka semua langsung ber-**OH** ria… untung semua yang tadi mereka pikirkan gak menjadi kenyataan… kan gak lucu kalau misalnya bener Corporal Rivaille dan Bertholdt **Penari Ballet… **

**TBC?**

**A/N: **Hai semua… perkenalkan saya author baru disini… salam kenal… gimana Fanfict nya? Ya ampun padahal saya bentar lagi UN tapi malah bikin FF -_-

Berkenan** Review? Favorite? ***ditabok


	2. Chapter 2: Irvin's Dark Side

Disclaimer : SNK selamanya punya HAJIME ISAYAMA (oom saya tuh XD)

Warning : OOC, garing,typo, dan penistaan Chara XD

**-THE DARK SIDE-**

**Chapter 2 : IRVIN'S DARK SIDE**  
** by ScarletKnight23**

Hari ini matahari bersinar terik, tak nampak sedikitpun corak awan dilangit biru. Semua orang menjalankan aktifitasnya dengan gembira, ibu-menjemur pakaian, bangsawan berjemur dipinggir kolam renang, anak-anak bermain dengan riang, serta sepasang muda-mudi yang bertamasya dipinggir danau… oh romantisnya, membuat para reader jomblo yang Cuma sedih bisa meratapi nasib di malam minggu (woi author, Lo juga jomblo! ; gue single :p ; sama aja! -_-)

Meskipun semua orang menjalani aktifitasnya dengan riang gembira, tetapi tidak bagi anggota Scouting Legion, mereka terpaksa membasmi titan dicuaca yang panas ini. Semua itu mereka lakukan demi kebebasan umat enggak juga sih…. Melainkan karena takut kepada Atasan scouting legion yang terkenal "psikopat"…

"Susumeee… Susumeee… Susumeee….!" Kata pria klimis tanpa kumis, Irvin Smith.

_Yaelah tu Dancho… gak capek apa teriak-teriak disiang yang panas ini_! Batin anggota scouting legion, tapi tentu saja mereka nggak berani ngomong langsung.

"Hei Irvin, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak seperti orang gila?" kata Rivaille mendengus kesal.

"Itu yang namanya semangat muda Rivaille!" kata Hanji cekikikan.

_Ya tuhan semangat muda apanya! Gak nyadar apa umurnya udah sepertiga abad! _Batin para anggota Scouting Legion.

"Aku lelah! Kokoro ini sudah lelah!" kata salah satu prajurit Scouting Legion.

"Kau lelah? Pulanglah dan kau boleh beristirahat dikandang Sawney dan Bean!" kata Hanji memasang tampang Psiko…

Prajurit tadipun langsung terdiam, takut dijadikan makanan Sawney dan Bean.

"hm…" Mike mengendus-ngendus kebelakang, tercium olehnya bau keringat dari para anggota Scouting Legion. Mikepun langsung menutup hidungnya.

"Hei Irvin, sebaiknya sudahi saja misi kali ini. Kasihan prajurit kita sudah kelelahan!" kata Mike.

Ah buntaicho Mike anda memang baik hati… semua anggota scouting legion bersorak gembira.

"Ya baiklah!" kata Irvin dengan berat hati.

Semua anggota scouting legionpun pulang kekastil markas scouting legion. Misi kali ini memang melelahkan, tak heran mengapa penampilan anggota scouting legion terlihat acak-acakan serta keringat bercucuran dimana-mana. Bahkan ikat rambut Sasha saja sampai putus menampilkan rambutnya yang tergerai acak-acakan.

"Wah… kuso! Rambutku!" teriak Sasha.

"hahaha.." Semua orang tertawa melihat rambut sasha.

Tiba-tiba lewatlah Dancho Irvin dihadapan anggota baru scouting legionsambil mengibaskan rambut ganteng, ya ampun rambutnya rapi banget kayak iklan model Shampo. Semua orang terpana melihatnya. Kecuali Eren.

"Eren kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?" kata Mikasa khawatir.

"Aku…aku...SAKIT PERUT!" kata eren teriak malu.

"Hahaha… kalau begitu aku akan mendahuluimu kewc, biar kau tak bisa masuk!" Kata Jean memacu kudanya kencang menuju kastil.

"Sialan! MUKA KUDA KEMARI KAU!" teriak eren.

Eren berusaha mengejar Jean namun tampaknya percuma, karena Bullfart, kudanya Jean berlari amat erenpun mentertinggal.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kastil eren langsung berlari menuju Wc, namun sesuai dugaannya wcnya terkunci dari dalam. Ah, ternyata jean benar-benar masuk kewc duluan hanya untuk mengerjai eren, padahal erenkan sudah sakit tak tertahankan banget, bak ibu-ibu hamil yang mau brojol. Masa eren harus ketoilet cewek sih?

"WOI MUKA KUDA CEPETAN KELUAR!" eren berteriak-teriak menggedor pintu.

"CEPETAN GUA UDAH NGGAK TAHAN!" eren udah jongkok megang perutnya.

"UDAH DIUJUNG NIH!" what?apanya yang "udah diujung" eren? Author nggak ngerti…

Meskipun eren berteriak sambil menggedor pintu, tetap aja pintu nggak dibuka, bahkan panggilan eren nggak dijawab sama sekali. Karena kesel, Erenpun berniat mendobrak pintu… pasang kuda-kuda…

**1…2…3… BRUK!**

Pintupun ditendang sukses oleh eren…

"Hai eren, lagi sesak nahan BAB ya? hahaha" kata Jean yang lewat dibelakang eren sambil nyengir melambaikan tangan lalu pergi.

_TUNGGU DULU…! Jika yang barusan lewat itu si Muka Kuda, jadi siapa yang di Toilet? _

Eren membalikkan lehernya horror… dan tampaklah sesosok iblis tengah berdiri di dalam toilet yang pintunya udah ditendang kemana-mana oleh eren… oh nak, tamatlah riwayatmu!

"CORPORAL RIVAILLE?!" Eren teriak horror.

"Kenapa kau menendang pintu JAEGER?" Rivaille melotot tajam ke eren sambil gemerutukan gigi layaknya jin penunggu saluran-saluran toilet.

"Ke..kenapa Corporal bisa ada disini? Inikan toilet khusus anggota scouting legion, kan Corporal udah ada toilet pribadi di kamar Corporal?" Tanya Eren Frustasi.

"Jangan mengalihkan topic, Jaeger!" kata Rivaille.

_YANG NGALIHIN TOPIK SIAPA? BILANG AJA LO JUGA SESAK BAB, MAKANYA MAKAI NI TOILET! _Eren udah frustasi.

"Lari keliling lapangan sampai kau pingsan!" kata Rivaille berlalu pergi

**_DAPUKKK! _**_Gue udah sesak BAB disuruh lari? _

Eren terpaksa cepat-cepat masuk ketoilet yang pintunya tadi udah ditendang sambil celinguk-celinguk takut ada yang ngintip. setelah itu eren berlari keliling lapangan kastil Scouting Legion,takut hukuman dari Rivaille ditambah…

"TATAKAE!" Eren teriak menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Waktu makan malam bagi anggota Scouting Legion telah tiba. Namun tak tampak batang hidung Eren diruang makan tentu saja karena eren sedang menjalani hukuman, namun tak ada yang menyadari bahwa eren dari tadi berlari menjalani hukumannya… Oh, tega nian kalian…

"tatakae..tatakae…tatakae…" eren udah lemas tak bertenaga.

**GUBRAK! **Erenpun ambruk seketika.

Sesosok Pangeran Tamvhan dating memasuki kastil. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seonggok daging yang terletak ditegah lapangan…Ups salah eren maksudnya!

"EREN?! Hei nak bangun!Eren?" kata pangeran tamvhan itu membangunkan eren.

Eren membuka matanya, ia melihat sesosok tamvhan bak malaikat tengah duduk dihadapannya.

"EREN? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Dimana aku? Apa aku sudah berada disurga….ALHAMDULILLAH! Padahal dosa guebuanyak banget! Tapi ternyata gue masuk surga! TERIMA KASIH TUHAN!" Eren langsung teriak gak jelas, efek kelelahan mungkin?

Pangeran tamvhan itupun mengernyit heran, _pasti anak ini setres akibat beban melawan titan _batinnya.

"Bukan Eren, kau ada dikastil scouting legion, ini aku Irvin!" kata pangeran tamvhan yang ternyata komandan Irvin.

Mendengar perkataan itu, eren langsung putus semangat. Background pelangi dibelakangnya langsung tergantikan oleh awan hitam.

"Sudahlah, sekarang lekaslah pergi keruang makan, sudah waktunya makan malam." Irvin tersenyum lembut ke Eren.

"Terima kasih Dancho! Anda memang baik hati…" ERen terharu lalu langsung melesat keruang makan.

.

.

.

Semua anggota Scouting Legion sedang makan malam sambil berbincang-bincang. Semuanya tampak gembira berkumpul satu sama lain.

"Dimana Eren?" kata Mikasa

"Kehabisan energi pas BAB kali! Hahaha" Celutuk Jean yang langsung mandapat deathglare dari Mikasa.

"Hei semua!" Eren langsung bergabung kemeja makan para anggota baru scouting legion.

Eren langsung dijejali berbagai pertanyaan dari mikasa, namun ia hanya menjawab seadanya dan dengan cepat menghabiskan makanan jatahnya.

"Eren kau sedang kelaparan ya?" Tanya Armin

"iya…nyam…nyam!" kata eren yang kayak orang gak makan selama 3 hari.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini misinya melelahkan sekali ya?" kata Connie

"Iya! Ikat rambutku aja sampai putus!" kata sasha

"Makanya botakin aja rambut biar kayak aku!" kata connie

"Ogah!" kata sasha lagi.

Semuanya Cuma tertawa melihat connie sama sasha.

"menurut survey, cowok botak itu dinilai sexy oleh cewek! Komandan Pixis sama Keith aja rambutnya botak!" kata Connie mengelus kepalanya.

Semuanya langsung tersedak mendengar kata-kata connie.

"Sasha sebaiknya kau potong saja rambutmu seperti mikasa." Kata Eren, Mikasa langsung blushing.

"Aku lebih suka rambut panjang!" kata sasha.

"Iya juga sih, cewek lebih cantik kalau rambut panjang, seperti ibuku…" kata Eren, Mikasa langsung brokenheart mendengarnya.

Semenjak saat itu Mikasa berjanji akan memanjangkan rambutnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong tadi penampilan Dancho Irvin nggak berantakan sama sekali ya?" kata Ymir tiba-tiba.

"iya kayak bintang iklan sampho!" kata Reiner.

"Iya! Tadi aja aku pikir dia malaikat disurga saking rapi rambutnya!" kata eren menambahi.

Merekapun sibuk berbincang-bincang tentang "misteri rapinya rambut Irvin". Memang aneh sih, soalnyakan Irvin nggak pernah kesalon, tapi kok rambutnya always rapi dari pagi sampai malam? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu… (muncul sound effect syahrini)

"KALIAN MAU TAU ALASANNYA?" tiba tiba muncul hanji memasang senyuman freak ala psikopat yang membuat anggota baru scouting legion pada merinding disko.

"Aku puny ide, bagaimana jika nanti malam saat dia tidur, kita cabut rambutnya! Aku yakin itu rambut palsu! Hehehe…" hanji tertawa aneh

Sebenarnya anggota baru scouting legion enggak mau menjalankan saran Hanji, tapi berhubung mereka kepo tingkat Collosal, mereka pun menyetuji saran Hanji.

.

.

.

Tengah Malamnya semua anggota baruscouting legion udah berkumpul didepan kamarnya Irvin, tak lama kemudian datanglah sang otak dari semua ide laknat ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan hanji.

"Kenapa belum masuk?" kata Hanji.

Semua langsung ber "sst!" ria sambil menunjuk kearah lubang kunci pintu kamar Irvin. Hanji lalu mengintip lewat lubang kunci.

"oh, dia belum tidur!" kata Hanji.

Merekapun menunggu sampai jam 1.00 dini hari. Ah, akhirnya tu Dancho tidur juga…

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Connie.

Hanji langsung melirik kearah eren.

_Ah,perasaan gua nggak enggak enak nih…_batin eren.

"Eren kau masuk kekamar Irvin lalu tarik rambut palsunya dan bawa kesini!" kata Hanji

"Ta…Tapi…!" eren menolak.

Eren udah sweatdrop mendengar ide nista hanji, tapi apa daya dia nggak bisa menolak. Dengan nyali ciut pun dia masuk kekamar Irvin, sementara yang lain menunggu diluar pintu kamar Irvin sambil mengintip.

**1 langkah…**

**2 langkah…**

**3 langkah… **

**Bruk!** Eren langsung ditendang hanji kearah kasur Irvin "KELAMAAN!"

Dengan takut-takut eren memenyentuh rambut Irvin. Tapi… naas…

"TANGAN GUEEE! " Eren berteriak, ups untung Irvin nggak terbangun.

"kenapa?kenapa?kenapa?" semua orang yang tadi ngintip didepan pintu langsung masuk kedalam…

**OH MY GOD! TANGANNYA EREN NEMPEL NGGAK BISA LEPAS DARI RAMBUT IRVIN!**

Ternyata selama ini si Irvin ngolesin rambutnya pakai "GLUE" makanya rambut Irvin always rapi teratur dari pagi sampai malem… bukan rambut palsu!

"Ba..BAgaimana iniii?!" Tanya eren panic.

"Tarik aja!" merekapun menarik tangan eren… tapi nggak bisa lepas…

**KAMPRETTO…**

Untung Irvin kalau tidur kaya kebo yang nggak bangun-bangun meskipun banyak suara berisik.

"Hiks…hiks… bagaimana ini?" eren mulai menangis

Semua sibuk berusaha melepaskan tangan eren, namun naasnya tetap aja nggak bisa lepas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi itu artinya setengah jam lagi Irvin akan bangin karena biasanya ia bangun jam 4.30.

"eren apa permintaan terakhirmu?" kata sasha yang langsung ditendang MIkasa.

"Eren, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap berada disampingmu." Kata mikasa

Eren putus asa, tamatlah riwayatnya, tapi karena ia baik hati ia tak tega dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kalian pergilah… hiks… biarkan aku saja yang disini sendirian…hiks" Eren kau benar benar baik hati nak…

"HOREEE! BYE EREN! SEMOGA BERUNTUNG!" kata teman teman eren dan hanji yang langsung meninggalkan eren tanpa sedikitpun menaruh rasa kasihan pada eren…

**_KAMPRET! TEMAN MACAM APA KALIIAAN! WOY KEMBALIII! _**Eren udah teriak dalam hati karena takut membangunkan Irvin.

Kini tinggallah eren dan Irvin berdua. Bahkan mikasa pun udah pergi karena dipaksa (baca : dipukul sampai pingsan) oleh semua anggota scouting legion yang baru dan hanji.

**_EMAK! TOLONGIN EREN EMAK! EREN BELUM MAU MATI! _**

Erenpun menangis kencang… namun Irvin yg emang dasarnya kayak kebo nggak bangun-bangun juga…

**KREK!**

Pintu dibuka menampilkan sesosok malaikat penyelamat bagi eren… TETTERETTERET… sound effect super hero dan background bling-blingpun ditampilkan mengiringi masukkan sosok itu..

"CORPORAL RIVAILLE?!" eren teriak

"Sedang apa kau Jaeger? Aku mendengar tangisanmu dari luar." Kata Rivaille datar

Eren pun langsung menceritakan semuanya kepada rivaille dengan bercucuran ingus dan air mata… oh.. rivaille ngga tega melihat eren.

"Siapa yang memaksamu melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Rivaille

"Ma..mayor Hanji… hiks!" kata Eren yang masih menangis.

"CIH! Awas empat mata itu, akan kuberi pelajaran dia!" kata Rivaille.

"Jadi bagaimana ini Corporal?" Tanya eren menunjuk tangannya.

"Potong saja! Tak ada cara lain!" kata rivaille dingin.

_ WHAT? TANGAN GUEEE…. !_

**PRAK! **Rivaille memotongnya.

"TIDAAAK!" erenberteriak.

.

.

.

Paginya semua anggota scouting legion sedang sarapan diruang makan. Lalu datanglah eren...

"EREN! KAU MASIH HIDUP?!" MIkasa berteriak dan langsung memeluk eren.

Semua anggota baru scouting legion langsung mengerubungi eren dan bertanya bagaimana eren bisa lepas dari maut. Tapi belum sempat eren bercerita kepada teman-teman laknatnya yang telah tega meninggalkan ia sendiri, datanglah komandan Irvin…

**DAPUUK! **

Semua melotot kaget kearah Irvin… IRVIN BOTAK PEMIRSA!**_ BOTAK_**!

"hei kalian kenapa melihatku seperti itu, pasti karena aku tampan ya?" kata Irvin yang tampaknya tak menyadari rambutnya yang udah nggak ada.

"Haiii semuaaa! IRVIN! RAMBUTMU KEMANA? Hahaha…" Hanji yang baru dating langsung ngakak melihat rambut Irvin.

**EBUSEEEET!**

Kini semua mata melotot pada hanji, lebih tepatnya keketiak Hanji, tampak rambut-rambut Irvin menempel disana. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung melotot dan nganga tingkat COLLOSAL…

**WTH?**

Hanji langsung kicep melihat jaketnya dibagian ketiak.

"RAMBUT GUE?!"

Irvin langsung menyambar gelas air minum connie untuk berkaca, betapa kagetnya ia melihat rambutnya yang udah nggak ada.

"KA…KAU… HANJIII!"

"I..IRVIN TUNGGU! BISA KUJELASKAN!" Hanji langsung kabur dikejar Irvin.

Ternyata sebenarnya yang dipotong Rivaille itu bukan tangan Eren, melainkan rambut Irvin. setelah itu Rivaille menempelkan rambut Irvin ke jaketnya hanji, tapi dibagian ketiaknya! **_KETIAKNYA!_**

SEjak saat itu setiap malam diruang bawah tanah kastil Scouting Legion selalu terdengar suara cambukan yang tak lain adalah suara hanji yang sedang membuat obat penumbuh rambut sambil dicambuki oleh Irvin…

"WADAAOWW! Ampun Irvin!" teriak hanji

Sejak saat itu juga, semua langsung tau rahasia dibalik rapinya rambut Irvin. Ternyata "IRVIN'S DARK SIDE" itu bisa keluar jika menyangkut tentang rambutnya.

**TBC**

**A/N :** MAKASIH SEMUANYA! Author terharu karena ada yang mau baca ff ini. Maaf reviewnya nggak bisa dibalas satu persatu… tapi terima kasih banget…

Berkenan **Review? Favorite?** *ditabok


	3. Chapter 3 Keith

**-THE DARK SIDE-**

By Scarlet Knight

**Chapter 3 : Keith's Dark Side**

Meskipun hari hampir larut malam, tapi tampaknya penghuni kastil scouting legion masih tergaga. Tampak disalah satu bagian kastil sedang diadakan rapaty antara petinggi dan prajurit baru scouting legion.

"Malam ini aku punya berita baik dan buruk untuk kalian" Irvin mengawali rapat.

Adduh…kalau Irvin yang ngomong pasti lama! Pidato pembukaan dulu, mengheningkan cipta, menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan, dan diakhiri dengan doa. Oh ya jangan lupakan kibasan rambut tiap 5 menit sekali.

" Ehem…sudah seratus tahun kita dijajah titan… sekarang waktunya kita,umat manusia menyerang. Kita sebagai anggota scouting legion memiliki visi dan misi yaitu…"

Tuhkan Bener! Keburu rambut Pixis tumbuh! Skip…skip!

"Mari mengheningkan cipta untuk para pahlawan yang telah gugur dan untuk helaian rambut halusku yang berakhir sebagai bulu keteknya hanji…"

"IRVIN!" untung buntaichou Mike langsung menasehatinya.

"Ya…ya… Baiklah! Berita baiknya, Besok akan diadakan pesta memperingati hari militer sedunia. Dan berita buruknya…."

Yeyyy! Semua langsung bersorak gembira. Hari militer biasanya diperingati secara besar-basaran oleh pihak kerajaan, semua anggota militer diundang keistana raja. Ada makanan dan minuman lezat, pesta kembang api,dll. Semua langsung bahagia membayangkan suasana pesta…

Besok pesta… Besok pesta… Besok pesta…!

"…kalian tidak boleh ikut!"

**APPPAA? KENAPAAA?**

Semua langsung megap-megap. Dan ekpresi yang paling heboh itu siapa lagi kalau bukan sasha… yaiyalah, udah bayangin makan enak, eh malah gak jadi.

_Pling…pling…pling…_ kentang sasha jatuh dari tangannya dan menggelinding dengan efek dramatisnya.

"Disana banyak disajikan sake, kalian masih kecil belm boleh minum seperti itu! Selain itu banyak pertunjukan hiburan yg tak pantas ditonton anak dibawah umur!" Irvin menjelaskan dengan pembawaan bijaksana.

"Irvin hanya tidak ingin kalian mabuk-mabukan seperti anak buah Nile dan Pixis. Kalian harusnya bersyukur punya komandan kayak dia, udah baik,perhatian,tampan lagi!" tambah hanji.

Irvin langsung blushing.

Padahal sebenarnya: "_Irvin-irvin! Mau saja kau kumodusi! Hanya agar gajiku tak jadi kau potong akibat insiden 'rambut' yang lalu! Buahahaha!"_ Hanji ketawa bejad didalam mayor laknat!

"Terima kasih hanji. Tapi…" "…gajimu tetap kupotong!"

**PREEETT! **Modus gagal.

Sementara itu prajurit baru scouting legion masih enggak terima dengan keputusan itu. Impian mereka musnah dalam sekejap.

"Jean saja setiap hari nonton Nc-21 !" Eren protes sambil menunjuk jean.

Objek yang ditunjuk tampaknya gak terima,

"Daripada kau yang setiap hari nonton Chibi M**aruko Chan! Celana dalammu saja bergambar Chibi M**aruko Chan!" jawab Jean.

**Apaa?** Celana dalam Eren bergambar Chibi M**aruko Chan?!

"Itu bohong! Pemfitnah!" eren mengelak.

"Kau sok tau Jean, celana dalam Eren tidak bergambar itu…" bela mikasa membuat eren tersentyum penuh kemenangan.

"…tapi bergambar Penyihir Moephy!" lanjut Mikasa.

**Dapuk!** Celana dalam eren begambar penyihir Moephy yang ada di anime Shinch*n itu?

Kemudian terjadi jambak-jambakan dan tampar-tamparan disertai lengkingan tinggi antara Jean dan Eren.

Semua masih kecewa. Memang rata-rata prajurit baru Scouting Legion berumur dibawah 17 tahun, kecuali Reiner dan Bertholdt. Kalau Bertholdt sih emang engggak mau datang kepesta itu, dia kan takut terjerumus kedalam lubang Satan. Kalau Reiner mah jangan ditanya! Kepala sukunya satan dia! Tapi berhubung Christa ngancem bakalan angkat barbel tiap hari kalau reiner pergi, gak jadi deh dia pergi. Soalnya reiner takut membayangkan Christa berotot sambil angkat barbel dan nyanyi Ast*uti.

'Siang dan malam aku memikirkanmu… ASTUTEEEE!' ehem, abaikan.

Tampaknya suasana semakin tak terkontrol. Hal itu membuat Rivaille kesal dan mulai membuka suaranya yang ehem cexy banget,

"aku tidak ingin kepolosan kalian ternodai!" APA? Gak salah denger? Ternyata selama ini diam-diam Rivaille perhatian. Ih… Jadi makin cinta deh cama heichou…!

"Oh ya, ada satu lagi berita baik untuk kalian!" kata mayor Hanji

Semua menatap hanji penuh harap, berharap mereka akan dapat ganti rugi atas pesta yg tidak boleh mereka ikuti.

"Selama kami pergi, Sawney dan Bean akan dilepaskan dari kandang, jadi mereka bebas keliaran di istana…dan kalian bebas bermain bersama! YEYY Asik kan?!"

**NGOOOKK!**  
"Irvin, apa kau yakin meningggalkan mereka dimarkas tanpa pengawasan? Terakhir saja bocah itu menghancurkan pintu toilet!" Rivaille menatap tajam eren, membuat eren meringis dibawah tatapan Rivaille.

"Tenang, aku sudah menyiapkan pengawas untuk mereka." Irvin tersenyum misterius

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini prajurit baru scouting legion sedang bermalas-malasan. Prajurit senior sudah berangkat ke sina pagi-pagi sekali. FREE TIME! Masa bodoh dengan heichou yg mesan supaya kastil dibersihkan juga pesan Mayor Hanji supaya ngasih makan Bean dan Sawney.

Namun tiba-tiba…

**BRUK!**

Pintu kastil scouting legion ditendang sampai hancur menampilkan 2 sosok iblis,

"ANNIE? KOMANDAN KEITH?"

Semua jkaget melihat kedatangan kedua sosok itu.

"Aku malas datang ke pesta bodoh itu, jadi aku berkunjung kesini." Kata annie dingin.

"Aku ditugasi untuk mengawasi kalian prajurit Tai kucing!" ah, komandan keith dari dulu sampai sekarang nggak berubah juga ya?

Mereka berdua lalu memasuki kastil, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat kastil yang luar biasa kotor banget! Bahkan makan siang masih belum disediakan, padahal sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang.

"Kalian sebut ini apa? Markas? Ini tak lebih dari kandang kuda!" Keith ngamuk

" Ralat! Kandang jean!" celutuk eren, untung keith gak dengar.

"LAKI LAKI BERSIHKAN KASTIL! PEREMPUAN SIAPKAN MAKAN SIANG! CEPAATTT!"

Semua langsung lari pontang-panting.

Hari itu para prajurit baru scouting legion benar-benar mengalami siksaan batin!

.

.

.

"Armin, mau coba kue buatanku?" annie pdkt ke armin dengan malu-malu.

"Em… tapi aku sedang sibuk mengepel lantai." Jawab Armin.

"sini biar aku suapin!" oh romantisnya….co cweeett!

Tiba-tiba datanglah keith Oo…

"MAKANANMU TAK LEBIH DARI SAMPAH!" kata keith. Oo, anda telah menantang maut komandan,maut!

" Makananku memang sampah, tapi orang yang menghina makanan lebih buruk daripada SAMPAH!" Annie siap menerkam keith yg telah mengganggu momentnya dengan Armin

Armin kicep, "Maafkan dia komandan, dia hanya sedang lapar." Armin melerai.

Berhubung komandan keith juga takut kepda annie, ia pun pergi memeriksa pekerjaan anggota scouting yg lain (Baca : kabur)  
"Aku benci padanya,armin!" kata Annie.

"sabar Annie, setiap orang pasti memiliki sisi baik meskipun mereka sering menampilkan sisi gelapnya." Armin tersenyum lembut menghibur Annie.

"WOY! ANNIE PINGSAN!" eren yg kebetulan lewat langsung ,kaget melihat annie pingsan dengan wajah 'scarlet'.

.

.

.

Disisi lain kastil terlihat Jean dan Connie yg sedang membersihkan jendela,

"Komandan keith kenapa sih marah-marah melulu?" Jean mendengus kesal.

"Biasa! Datang bulan setelah masa Menopause!" jawab connie.

SEJAK KAPAN ORANG YANG MENOPAUSE BISA DATANG BULAN LAGI? EMANG HORMON-HORMONNYA AKTIF KEMBALI?

Connie gak sadar kalau keith udah bertengger dibelakangnya layaknya iblis…hohoho tamatlah riwayatmu connie!

BRAK! BRUK! CUING! Syuuuut…

Connie terjun bebas kekandang sawney dan bean setelah dihajar keith. (baca: dilempar)  
Komandan keith lalu berallih ke dapur. Tapi betapa marahnya ia melihat kuke bikinan sasha. Udah bentuknya aneh, keras, dan rasanya…uh jangan ditanya lagi!

"KAU SEBUT APA INI? Ini lebih cocok dijadikan peluru meriam untuk melempar titan!"

Syuuut….

"Kuekuuuuu!" sasha nangis melihat kuenya dibuang kekandang sawney dan bean.

Keith pun pergi.

"DASAR BOTAK!"

"SEENAKNYA AJA DIA MEMBUANG KUEKU! CHEF JU*NA YANG NAMA PANJANGNYA JU*NAEDI AJA GK PERNAH NGELEMPAR MASAKAN ORANG!" kata sasha ngamuk

Sejak kaapan nama panjangnya chef ju*na jadi ju*naedi?

"Daripada untuk ngelempar titan, mending untuk ngelempar kepala botaknya dia!" kata sasha.

**Gulp**

Sasha gk nyadar kalau sebenarnya keith kembali lagi kedapur pas dengar makian dari sasha…

**BRAK! BRUK! CUING! Syuuuut…**

Sasha menyusul connie kekandang sawney dan bean

.

.

.

Akhirnya siang itu pekerjaan telah selesai. Setelah makan siang komandan Keith shardis menyuruh prajurit baru itu untuk mengumpulkan bunga-bunga lalu menyuruh mereka mengikutinya.

Mau apa lagi? Dekor kastil?  
Semuanyapun pergi mengikuti keith, kecuali connie dan sasha yang ngambek pada keith dan merancang suatu konspirasi bejad!

"Kita sudah sampai…" kata keith

"TEMPAT INI KAN?!" semua prajurit langsung melotot tak percaya kearah keith.

"Ya, ini adalah makam para prajurit tranee squad 104 th yng telah gugur. Maaf, bapak tadi berperilaku kasar kekalian, itu semua karena bapak senang kalian masih hidup! Bapak sangat sayang kepada kalian semua, karena itu berjuanglah untuk terus hidup!" keith menitikkkan air mata.

"Sekarang taburkanlah bunga itu diatas ,makam teman kalian yg telah gugur sebagai para prajurit pemberani, sekali lagi bapak minta maaf!"

Mendengar itu, semua prajurit baru scouting legioon langsung menangis, tak terkecuali annie. Benar kata armin, setiap orang pasti punya "DARK SIDE", tapi semua orang juga pasti punya "BRIGHT SIDE"…

Akhirnya sore itu mereka habiskan untuk menziarahi makam teman-teman mereka… Marco, Mina, Thomas, dll… sungguh sore yang indah….

.

.

.

Menjelang senja mereka kembali kekastil tapi betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat spanduk besar didepan kastil, yg bertuliskan kayak gini :

INI PASTI KERJAAN CONNIE SAMA SASHA! DASAR DUO LAKNAT!

"**KEITH BOTAK SIAPA YANG PUNYA? KEITH BOTAK SIAPA YANG PUNYA? KEITH BOTAK SIAPA YANG PUNYA? YANG PUNYA RAKYAT TUYUL…YANG PUNYA RAKYAT TUYUL…!"**

Lirik komandan keith…

"Grrr… CONNIE!SASHA! AWAS KALIAN! AKAN KULUMAT KALIAN!KEMARIIII!" Keith ngamukk! Selamatkan diri kalian masing-masing!

Semua langsung kocar kacir menyelamatkan diri, sedangkan duo laknat itu entah bersembunyi dimana. Ah…ada ada saja ya?

**A/N:** ini terinspirasi dari guru author yg ngamuk pas praktek memasak disekolah, rok author aja sampai dilempar tepung ToT *such a bad experience. Berhubung Author anak baik jadi hanya bisa sabar dan ngelempar oven kearah… *bercanda

Gimana ffnya? Semoga menghibur…

Berkenan review? Favorite?

* ditabok


	4. Chapter 4: Hanji's Dark Side

**Disclaimer**: SnK selamanya punya Hajime Isayama. Kalau saya punya SnK, uangnya saya belikan 1 gudang es krim XD

**Warning** : Typoos, OOC, garing, bahasa gk baku, Penistaan Chara XD

**The Dark Side**

**by scarletknight23**

**Chapter 4 : Hanji's Dark Side**

Teng...teng...teng... Jam berdentang 10 kali, menandakan hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tampak sekumpulan remaja sedang duduk melingkar mengelilingi sebuah anak panah. Ya, mereka adalah para prajurit baru scoting legion yg tengah berkumpul menunggu pulangnya  
prajurit senior scouting legion. Annie dan komandan Keith sudah pulang ke tempat masing-masing sejak tadi sore. Sambil menunggu mereka memainkan permainan Truth or Dare menggunakan anak panah.

" aku putar ya..." kata Connie.

**Syuut!** Panah berputar.

Semua orang serius menatap perputaran anak panah,

_Jangan gue! Jangan gue! Jangan gue!_

Anak panah berhenti berputar. Fiuh, semua menghembuskan nafas lega  
menyadari mata anak panah yg bukan menuju kemereka.

"Eren! Kau kena! ToD?!" _Ah, kenapa gua yg kena?!_

" Truth! " Eren menjawab dengan tegas.

Dalam permainan Truth or Dare kali ini ada suatu peraturan khusus yaitu jika ada yg memilih truth maka masing masing peserta boleh menanyakan 1 pertanyaan kepada peserta yg kena.

" Baiklah, aku yg duluan bertanya." kata Mikasa.

Hah, kalau Mikasa sih udah ketahuan apa pertanyaannya, paling-paling nanya kayak 'tipe orang yg disukai Eren' 'siapa yg sedang ditaksir oleh eren' ataupun pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejenisnya.

" Engg, ak...aku ingin bertanya...menurutmu..."  
"...aku cantik gak?"

**GUBRAK!** _Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!_

"Biasa aja." jawab eren yg langsung membuat kokoro mikasa hancur berkeping-keping. Tega nian kau eren!

"sudahlah Mikasa, masih ada Bang Jean disini!"  
**Hoek!** Jean langsung ditendang Mikasa.

"sekarang giliranku, menurutmu siapa gadis tercantik discouting legion?" tanya Reiner dengan tampang mezhum.  
_Dasar bejad! Erenkan jadi bingung mau jawab apa!_

Eren tampak berpikir, kalau dia jawab Mikasa nanti yg ada Mikasa langsung ngefly kelangit sampai atap kastil berlubang, Kalau jawab Sasha mana rela Eren! Sasha kan rakus banget!Kalau jawab Christa yang ada malah dia dihajar Ymir dan Reiner. Kalau jawab Ymir... gak deh, makasih, bukan sebuah pilihan! Jadi eren harus pilih siapa?! Mamah, curhat dong mah! eren galau nih!

Sementara eren berpikir, tampaknya Mikasa bersiap-siap menerkam gadis yg akan eren bilang cantik. Akhirnya Eren menjawab sebuah nama yang terlintas dipikirannya,

"em... Mayor Hanji !"

**Appaah?!**  
Eren kau kesambet apa nak? Tadikan reiner nanya 'siapa **gadis**...' **Gadis**! Apa kau sudah tak bisa membedakan yg mana gadis yg mana Amoeba?!  
Ah sudahlah lupakan yg tadi. Sekarang Jean yg bertanya

"Pertanyaanku...""...berapa frekuensi Boker (BAB) mu tiap hari?"

**Ebusyeet!**

_Gak ada pernyataan yg sedikit normal apa?_

"1x sehari! Puas kau?hah?!" jawab eren kesal.

Sabar eren, orang sabar disayang author...(author dilempar panci). Sekarang giliran Connie,

" Berapa lama kau menghabiskan waktu untuk BAB dikamar mandi?"

**Preet!**

Wajah eren memerah entah karena malu atau marah.

"40 menit."

"eh?! lama banget!"

"iya, soalnya Eren biasanya BAB sambil baca novel Catching Water dulu ,makanya lama." kali ini Mikasa yang menjawab.

Catching Water?! Novel apa itu?! Lagipula darimana kau tau, Mikasa? Jangan-jangan kau mengintip Eren yg sedang BAB ya?!  
Kali ini giliran Sasha yg nanya,

"Berapa banyak..."

"...air yang kau gunakan untuk cebok saat BAB?"

**Dapuk!** _Ini lagi ngapain nanyain soal begituan?!_

"KENAPA DARI TADI PERTANYAANNYA TENTANG BAB MELULU?! JANGAN-JANGAN  
KALAU GUE MILIH DARE, LU SEMUA NYURUH GUE BAB DISINI! " Eren mengamuk frustasi.

**Bruak!**  
Sepertinya gerbang kastil scouting berpulang untuk kesekian kalinya.  
Tunggu, siapa yg barusan nendang gerbang? Jangan-jangan...

"Yeeyy! Para senior sudah kembali!"

Semua prajurit baru scouting legion berlari menyambut kepulangan  
prajurit senior digerbang. Padahal sebenarnya mereka cuma ngeharapin  
oleh oleh -_-".

"hah aku mau istirahat, hidungku sakit mencium bau alkohol dari orang-orang mabuk itu!" Mayor Mike pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu tampak Irvin yang tengah susah payah membawa 4 gumpalan bungkusan kain besar yg isinya entah apa.

_Yeay oleh-oleh!_

"Kalian kemari! Tolong bantu aku membawa ini!"  
Semua langsung berebutan mengambil bungkusan besar itu.

"wah banyak sekali! Tidak usah repot-repot Dancho! Anda baik sekali! Ini isinya apa?"

"ini isinya..."

_kue? Baju? Permata? Atau mungkin Komik?_

"...surat cinta dari penggemarku di dinding Sina."

**Kamfhret!**

Semua langsung menjatuhkan bungkusan itu dan meninggalkan irvin yg berteriak sambil memungut surat-suratnya.

Kini perhatian mereka tertuju pada Auro, Erd, Gunther dan Petra ygmasing-masing membawa 2 gumpalan bungkusan kain layaknya komandan Irvin tadi,

" itu isinya apa senpai?" tanya mereka tapi tanpa nada berharap,  
soalnya mereka takut diphp-in lagi kayak tadi.

"ini surat dari penggemar heichou." jawab Erd.

"iya, tadi dipesta hari militer banyak banget wanita yang ngasih surat cinta keheichou. Ada yg dari Stationary, Millitary Police, Scouting Legion, bahkan dari para gadis bangsawan. heichou keren sih!" jelas Petra

"Semuanya ada 8 bungkus gumpalan kain!" tambah Gunther.

"dan kami disuruh membawa semuanya" Auro mendengus kesal.

_Malang sekali mereka!_ Batin anggota scouting legion.

"Erd,Petra,Auro,Gunther! Cepat bakar semua sampah tak berguna itu! Cih,merepotkan saja!" Heichou menunjuk gumpalan-gumpalan berisi surat-surat itu.

Heichou! Jangan dibakar! Disitu juga ada surat cinta dari author (author melayang karena di fabulous kick)  
Ehem, kini author sudah kembali didepan laptop.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Rivaille! Mereka itu penggemar yg harus kau sayangi." kata irvin yg langsung disetujui author dan para readers penggemar heichou.

"Aku berbeda dengan om-om pedofil sepertimu!" jawab Rivaille.

Sementara itu Erd,Gunther, Auro,dan Petra sedang membakar surat-surat cinta untuk rivaille, hingga tibalah 1 surat terakhir. Petra langsung mengambil surat terakhir itu dan membacanya. Surat terakhir itu memang cantik, amplopnya berwarna merah muda dihiasi pita yang disematkan bunga mawar merah kecil. Tiba-tiba petra menangis terharu membaca surat itu...

"ada apa senpai Petra?" tanya eren dkk Kepo.

"Heichou surat ini benar-benar romantis. Terimalah dia sebagai pacarmu!" kata petra menyerahkan surat itu kepada Rivaille.

Rivaille membaca surat itu, tiba-tiba mucullah sebuah perempatan  
diwajah rivaille, wajar saja, soalnya isi suratnya:

* * *

**Mawar itu merah...Tapi bibirmu lebih merah...**  
**Gagak itu hitam... Tapi rambutmu lebih hitam...**  
**Api itu panas... Tapi kau lebih HOT...**  
**Toge itu pendek... Tapi kau lebih pendek...**

**Oh, heichou Rivaille! **

**Bagiku kau lah -Dopy-Sweety-Cexy-Cexy-Chibi ku...**

**Gadis cantik ****_beudh_**** yg selalu mencintaimu,**

**P.R**

* * *

**EBUZEETT!**

Tu surat benar benar laknaat! Orang bejad mana yg nulis surat kayak gitu?!

Tunggu dulu! Inisialnya P.R?

**Petra Raaaall !** Pantesan tadi dia muji pengirim suratnya, yaiyalah pengirim suratnya kan dia!

**Syuuut!**

Suratnya Petra dilempar Rivaille kedalam api.  
"Suratku...!" Petra histeris ngelihat suratnya dibakar.

"Ngomog-ngomong, mayor Hanji dari tadi kemana ya?" tanya Armin.

Semua langsung celingak-celinguk menatap sekeliling.

"Nanaba Senpai melihat mayor Hanji gak?" tanya eren ke Nanaba yg kebaru memasuki gerbang.

" Tadi aku pulang bersamanya, tapi katanya dia mau singgah kedanau." jawab Nanaba.

Untuk apa mayor Hanji malam-malam kedanau?

"ah paling-paling mau nangkap ikan untuk eksperimen" kata sasha.  
Semua cuma mengangguk menyetujui spekulasi sasha, kemudian kembali berbincang dan tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

Padahal tanpa mereka ketahui sebenarnya di danau...

**Tik! Tik! Tik!**

Bunyi air mata menetes.

Tampak sesosok wanita duduk memeluk lututnya di pinggir danau sambil menangis menatap rembulan.

**Mayor Hanji!**

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mengapa Mayor Hanji menangis?  
Penasaran apa sebenarnya Hanji's Dark Side?

Saksikan selanjutnya... Di Hanji's Dark Side part 2!

**A/N :** Hai semuanya! Maaf ya kali ini chapternya bersambung, soalnya author lagi banyak tugas disekolah... jadi sibuk (alah sok sibuk luo thor padahal kerjanya tidur sama nonton tv melulu)

Oh iya, author terharuuu banget melihat ada yang mau baca,review,favorite,dan follow ff ini. maaf, author belum sempat balas reviewnya, insyaallah kalau ada waktu author balas. Makasih banyak buat Readers, Silent Readers, Reviewers,Followers, dan yg udah nge favorite ff ini... Author sayang kalian TuT (lebai mode on)

Gimana ff kali ini? semoga menghibur...

berkenan **Review? Favorite?***ditabok


	5. Chapter 5 Hanji part 2

**WARNING:** OOC, GARING, TYPOOS, DLL

**DISCLAIMER :** SNK PUNYA HAJIME ISAYAMA! saya cuma menistakan charanya saja XD

**THE DARK SIDE**  
**BY ScarletKnight23**

**Chapter 5 : Hanji's Dark Side part 2**

.

.

.

Bulan mencapai titik terangnya, tanda hari sudah tengah malam. Dihalaman kastil Scouting Legion masih terlihat beberapa orang yg berbincang sambil mengelilingi api unggun yg membakar habis kertas  
berisi curahan hati para gadis malang dan author yang ditolak cintanya  
oleh , surat cinta itu kini telah menjadi bahan bakar api unggun yang hangus tanpa sisa.

"Hoam!"  
beberapa prajurit baru Scouting Legion menguap tak kuasa menahan kantuknya. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka pergi kekamar masing-masing untuk tidur, tapi berhubung atasan mereka, Rivaille, masih berdiri  
untuk memastikan tidak ada surat laknat yg tersisa, terpaksa niat mereka diurungkan, soalnya kan gak sopan kalau nyelonong pergi gitu aja apalagi atasannya galak.

Eren masih berdiri mati-matian berusaha melawan kantuk yg menyerangnya.

'hoam...ini berapa lama lagi?!' Batin Eren menatap atasannya yg sama sekali tak terlihat mengantuk...

'ngomong-ngomong heichou beruntung sekali bisa ikut kepesta itu! Pasti menyenangkan!' batinnya lagi.

"Cih...! Apanya yg menyenangkan!.."

_Eh?! Heichou bisa baca pikiran?!_

"...Aku harus meninggalkan sesuatu yg tak ingin kutinggalkan!" Rivaille mendengus kesal.

Eh?! Apanya yg 'tak ingin kutinggalkan', heichou? semua kan jadi penasaran...

Rivaille melihat sekeliling, tampak olehnya prajurit yg sudah tak sanggup lagi melawan kantuk.  
" Baiklah, kalian boleh tidur sekarang!" kata Rivaille berat hati.

Mendengar itu, semua prajurit langsung sujud syukur, Setelah sekian lama cuma jongkok menyaksikan pertunjukan kertas bejad yang dimasukkan keapi neraka akhirnya boleh tidur nyenyak juga.

" Terima kasih heichou!" kata Eren.

"Kau mau kemana bocah?!"

"hah? Ma...mau tidur."

"Keruangan kerjaku sekarang juga!"

"Eh?!"  
_keruangan pribadi? Malam-malam?GUE MAU DIAPAIN?EMAAAK!_

" Bukankah sudah kubilang gara-gara pesta sialan itu aku harus meninggalkan sesuatu yg tak ingin kutinggal. Karena itulah keruanganku sekarang juga!" perintah Rivaille ambigu.

**BUSYEEET!**

Eren udah panik sendiri, tapi berhubung Rivaille mengeluarkan panah hades dari tatapan matanya yang langsung nancep di hati Eren kepaksa dia ikut.

"Ba..Baik heichou!"

'Ah, ni corporal kurang tinggi mau nyuruh gue ngapain lagi! Pakai bahasa ambigu segala lagi!' Eren teriak dalam hati.

Eren! Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu nak! Ingat eren itu dosa! Saldo plus bunga dosamu udah banyak jangan ditambah-tambah lagi, Eren!

Eren pun pergi keruang kerja Rivaille. Ia berjalan tepat dibelakang Rivaille.

**Krek!**  
Pintu ruang kerja Rivaille terbuka menampilkan segunung... Kertas?

Eren meneliti kertas-kertas itu, ternyata itu semua merupakan kertas laporan ekspedisi Scouting Legion yang harus segera Rivaille selesaikan untuk segera dikirim kepusat.

Oh, jadi ini 'sesuatu yang tak ingin kutinggal'. Eren menghembuskan nafas lega karena ia yakin, pasti tadi para fujo udah mikir yg 'you don't know what author mean'.

" Bantu aku menyelesaikan semua laporan ini!" Rivaille mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah tumpukan kertas itu

Yaampun! Tumpukan laporan setinggi gunung sinabung ini?! Hah... Kalau gini sih Eren gak-gak gak kuat... Eren gak kuat sama kertas laporan!Rivaille kau tega sekali! Tak taukah kau battery Eren udah tinggal 20%?  
Namun apa daya karena takut pada corporal yg terkenal seterong ini, Eren terpaksa mengerjakan tugas-tugas tersebut.

TATAKAE!

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, tak terasa sudah 2 jam Eren mengerjakan tugas itu bersama corporalnya...

"Hah...hoam!" Eren menyerah kalah, ia tak mampu lagi melawan kantuknya. Kini kepala Eren sudah terkulai lemas diatas meja kerja Rivaille. Rivaille hanya mendengus kesal melihat bocah yg tertidur dihadapannya.  
_Tunggu! Apa itu?!_  
Tampak setetes air liur menetes dari mulut Eren yg menganga dengan mata tertutup. Oh My God! Air liurnya Eren akan jatuh kekertas laporan kerja Rivaille. Tak taukah dia bahwa Rivaille adalah cleaning service no 1 didunia?! Sama butiran debu aja Rivaille jijik, apalagi sama iler?!

**Bruk!**  
Eren ditendang sampai terjungkal tepat sebelum air liurnya jatuh membasahi kertas. Oh, tega nian kau Rivaille! Menendang bocah unyu yg sedang tidur ini? Tak taukah kau bahwa tante Carla sedang mengasah golok untuk  
menyunatmu?

Eren memeriksa deretan giginya, untung masih utuh!

"Kau boleh tidur dikamarmu!" kata Rivaille dingin, ya daripada kertasnya ternodai?

Eren sebenarnya mau protes akan tendangan tadi, tapi berhubung dia udah diizinin tidur gak jadi deh! Yey! boleh tidur!

Eren bangkit keluar dari kamar Rivaille dengan sempoyongan akibat ngantuk dan tendangan tadi.  
' Gila! Heichou kejam banget! gue kan masih 15 tahun! Masih masa pertumbuhan! Masa disuruh bergadang?!' Eren kini tau mengapa tinggi badan Rivaille terhambat. Ia rasa ia akan segera mempatenkan teorinya  
yang berjudul 'Bergadang Penyebab utama Tubuh CEBOL'.

**Krek!** Pintu kastil Scouting legion terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

"hiks...hiks..." Sebuah suara tangisan muncul samar-samar. Jangan-jangan... HANTU!  
Eren yg sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya langsung kaget dan sembunyi mengintip sosok dengan tangisan yg tadi membuka pintu... Sosok itu masuk kedalam kastil.

Eren kini bersembunyi ketakutan memeluk lutunya. Ia melihat jam dinding, menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Meskipun handal melawan titan tapi kalau soal hantu sih Eren ciut! Apalagi tadi ia sempat melihat mata  
merah dari sosok itu... Hii seram... Mana Eren gak sempat bawa jimat kalung Jengkol lagi!

krik...krik!  
Sosok bermata merah itu sudah menghilang ditengah kegelapan. Eren yg merinding itupun segera kembali cepat-cepat berlari kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini anggota Scouting legion sedang sarapan diruang makan. Dimeja prajurit baru Scouting Legion tampak Eren sedang menghabiskan makanannya dengan lesu efek bergadang semalam. Eren melihat menu  
sarapannya: sup kentang, roti, dan susu. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah teringat masakan ibu tercinta...pasti lebih enak dari ini! Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin bertemu ibunya...

" Armin, kamu sedang baca buku apa sih?!" tanya Jean kepada Armin membuat Eren tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Em, buku berjudul '40 hari menuju kematian'. Buku ini berisi tanda-tanda orang yg akan meninggal. Aku menemukannya diperpus tua Scouting Legion." jawab Armin memperlihatkan buku bercover hitam yg sudah  
usang.

"wah, kayaknya seru tuh! Bacain dong!" pinta semua kepada Armin.

"hm baiklah..."

"...pertama, orang yg akan meninggal akan mengeluarkan aura yg aneh sehingga terlihat lesu..."

_**Gulp!**_  
Eren melihat penampilannya...ya ampun lesu dan acak-acakan banget!

"...dua, ia akan rindu dan memiliki perasaan ingin bertemu dengan orang terkasihnya yg telah meninggal..."

_**Gulp!**_  
Eren kan tadi kepengen banget ketemu ibunya! Eren jadi panik! Jangan-jangan death-linenya mau habis!

"...tiga,ia mengidam ingin makan makanan tertentu..."

_Kok tu buku tau kalau Eren pengen makan makanan buatan ibunya?!_ Eren semakin panik.

"...empat, terakhir kau akan bertemu sosok malaikat pencabut nyawamu..."

Jangan-jangan... SOSOK HANTU TADI MALAM!  
UWA EMAAK! EREN GK PENGEN ****MUDA! TOLONGIN EREN MAK! Eren panik gak karuan...

"Armin kau yakin judul buku itu bukan '40 hari menuju jodoh'?!" tanya Eren yg langsung digeleng keras oleh Armin.

_UWAAA!_ Eren teriak dalam hati!

"Sudahlah armin, hentikan membacanya! Buku itu menyeramkan!" Balas Christa takut.

"Oh,baiklah! ngomong-ngomong Sasha dimana ya?" Armin melihat sekeliling.

"Ah paling-paling telat bangun!" Jawab Ymir.

"daripada jatahnya Sasha gak ada yg makan, lebih baik kuhabiskan aja!" kata connie hendak mengambil makanan sasha.  
Tapi, tiba-tiba sasha langsung meloncat entah darimana menyambar makanannya dari tangan Connie.

"ya ampun Sasha, kamu habis dari mana saja?" kata Bertholdt.

"aku tadi malam gak bisa tidur!" jawab Sasha sambil memakan kentangnya cepat-cepat.

"Soalnya tadi malam, pas aku keluar dari kamar karena kebelet pipis..." sasha bercerita.

"kebelet pipis atau kebelet makan kentang?!" potong Connie.

"Cih, baiklah! kebelet makan kentang. Lalu aku melihat mayor Hanji masuk kamarnya dengan mata merah..." "...ia habis menangis!"

APAAA?! MAYOR HANJI NANGIS?!

"kau yakin tidak bermimpi?!"

"Tidak! Buktinya aja remah kentang curian semalam masih ada diatas kasurku" Ewh! Sasha jorok!

Semua penasaran, kecuali Eren, ia lega sekali begitu mengetahui bahwa sosok itu bukan hantu apalagi _malaikat_ _pencabut nyawa_!

"Mungkin nangis karena kepaksa meneliti bean dan Sawney dengan cara menusuk tubuh mereka kali!" tebak Connie.

"Tidak! Tadi malam gak ada penelian titan! Moblit senpai, asisten Hanji, aja tidur ngorok keras banget tadi malam sampai dengkurannya terdengar dikamarku,aku terganggu!" Reiner curhat.

"hm... Lalu kenapa dong?!"

"oh aku tau!" kata Christa. "The dark side! Ingat?!"

"oh,maksudnya mayor hanji kalau siang jadi Hanji Zoe yg tegar dan selalu tersenyum, tapi kalau malam jadi Hanji Zoebaidah gitu?!" teriak Sasha yg langsung disumpal semua orang.

"Lo pikir mayor Hanji banci taman bawang apa?!" kata Connie. Taman Lawang Con! Bukan Taman bawang!

"hm... Terus dark sidenya mayor Hanji apa dong?!" tanya Jean.

"hm, aku tau! Mayor Hanji kan nangisnya tadi malam, pasti terjadi sesuatu dipesta. Tanya Nanaba senpai aja!" usul Eren cemerlang.  
Semua prajurit baru Scouting Legion langsung setuju lalu mendatangi Nanaba selesai sarapan.  
.

.

.

"Aku tidak suka pada minum-minuman keras, jadi saat pesta aku cuma duduk sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Kemudian...

* * *

**Flashback!**

Pesta di istana raja sangat meriah. Banyak hiburan pertunjukan,makanan, dan minuman.

Disudut ruangan pesta terlihat buntaicho Mike sedang mengeluh,  
"Aku tidak tahan dengan bau alkohol ini! Menyengat sekali!"

Disisi lain terlihat kerumunan gadis yg tengah mengelilingi sesuatu,

"Oh,mademoiselle! Kecantikan mu mengalihkan duniaku!"  
Oh, rupanya Irvin sedang melancarkan aksi nistanya yaitu menggombali para gadis bangsawan... -.-"

"kalian tau enggak apa yang lebih aman dari dinding Sina?" Irvin modus.

"gak tau...memangnya apa dancho?" jawab para gadis.

"Hatiku! GAK PERCAYA? Coba simpan Cintamu dihatiku pasti aman karena akan kujaga selalu!"

**Ngoooooooooooooookk!**!

"Kyaa! Dancho Irvin keren!" teriak para gadis.

"jangan panggil aku Dancho Irvin, mademoiselle! tapi panggil saja aku...Kakang Irvin!"

**Busyeeeeeeeett!**

Mari kita beralih ketempat lain...

"Kyaa! Rivaille,jangan lari! Terimalah cintaku!"

Terlihat Rivaille yg tengah dikejar para gadis. Auruo,Erd, dan Gunther mati-matian melindungi Rivaille dari emut-an para gadis layaknya bodyguard boyband korea...

"Auruo!Gunther! Mereka semakin agresif! Perketat perlindungan!" teriak Erd yg sedang berdiri disisi kiri Rivaille.

"Auruo! Peluk saja gadis-gadis yang mendekatiku! Kalau perlu cium saja! Mereka pasti akan menjauh." kata Rivaille dingin.

Para gadis langsung sweatdrop. Masa dicium kakek-kakek! OGAH!

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Petra?!" kata Auruo yang melindungi sisi depan Rivaille.

"KYAA! HEICHOU! BAWA HATIKU TERBANG DENGAN MANUEVER 3D MU!" tampak seorang gadis berambut sebahu berdesak-desakan dan berteriak ditengah kerumunan sambil berusaha berjinjit dan memegang sebuah papan bersar bertuliskan **'KEEP CALM AND ALWAYS LOPE-LOPE HEICHOU'**.

YA AMPUN PETRAAA! Ngapain kamu ikutan gabung dengan para gadis itu?! Mana dia yang paling heboh lagi!

**Creess!**  
Para gadis itu langsung disemprot dengan cairan pembersih oleh Rivaille.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Mayor Hanji? "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" kata Hanji kepada Marlo,anggota Millitary police muda.  
Eaa rupanya mayor Hanji lagi PDKT kecowok!

"Em... Maaf mas, saya masih straight! Masih suka cewek." kata Marlo yg langsung lari ketakutan.

_Jleb! Memangnya aku kayak cowok apa! Gak lihat apa gaun hijauku yang udah kayak peri cakep penjaga hutan!_

Ebuset! Lihat bajunya mayor Hanji! Hijau, ada sayap peri dibelakannya, dan...terbuat dari daun pohon pete!

"Hei kamu! Ya kamu! Mau gak dansa denganku?"  
"Uwaaa! Ada **daun** yang cosplay jadi** belalang dauuun**!" jawab orang itu.

**YOU DON'T SAY!**

Dari tadi mayor Hanji lari-lari mengejar cowok-cowok yg lari ketakutan karena diajak dansa oleh Hanji...  
Karena capek ditolak terus, mayor Hanji pudung ditengah ruangan...

Lalu datanglah koki yang membawa hidangan utama pesta untuk disajikan kepada tamu. Hanji melihat dari kejauhan papan nama hidangan utama itu...

"CUP...CA..KE...JOM...BLO... CUPCAKE JOMBLO!" Hanji berusaha membaca papan nama hidangan utama dari kejauhan.

Hanji yang tadi pudung langsung ceria mengetahui hidangan utamanya... CUPCAKE JOMBLO!

'itu artinya kalau aku makan cupcake itu, aku bakalan dapat JODOH!' batin Hanji

Dengan semangat 45 Hanji berusaha berlari meraih cupcake itu,

"CUPCAKE JOMBLOOO! I'M COMING!"

Namun ternyata setelah didekati ternyata judul hidangan utamanya adalah 'CUPCAKE JUMBO'! Ternyata Hanji tadi salah baca... Efek jones! Sontak hal ini membuat kokoro Hanji hancur dan ia kembali pudung.

Tiba-tiba secercah cahaya datang...

"**Ini**..." tampak Gerger menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar kehadapan Mayor Hanji.  
Mayor Hanji bengong dan langsung blushing

AKHIRNYA MASA JONES KU BERAKHIR JUGA!

"untukku?" tanya Mayor Hanji yang habis sujud syukur.

"hah? Maksudku **Ini** jalan umum! Mayor Hanji harusnya gak duduk ditengah ruangan! Aku mau lewat!" kata Gerger.

_**Preeet!**_  
"Oh ya, apa Mayor melihat Nanaba? Aku mau memberi bunga mawar ini untuk dia...ehehe." kata Gerger lagi.

_**Double preeet!**_  
Hanji langsung nangis dipojokan.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak entah dari mana megang pundak Hanji,

"Tante...tante! Truk aja gandengan, masa tante enggak?! Hahaha..."

**JLEEEB!**  
Anak sompret itu pergi dengan muka innocent entah kemana meninggalkan Hanji yang udah gelepar-gelepar sekarat.

**Flashback off.**

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Semua prajurit baru Scoting Legion yang mendengar kejadian itu langsung ngakak tingkat collosal sambil guling-guling megang perutnya.

"haha...gak nyangka Mayor yg kerjaannya ngetroll itu bisa galau juga...Bwahahaha"

"Mayor Hanji jones!"

"Pakai salah baca Jumbo jadi jomblo lagi! Huahaha!"

Anggota baru Scouting legion tidak henti-hentinya tertawa. Padahal mereka nggak tau kalau Mayor Hanji ngintip mereka dari balik tembok sambil nangis dan 'bernadzar' akan memasukkan mereka kekandang titan satu-persatu

.

.

.

Malam ini bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang menghiasi langit. Disebuah pohon dipinggir danau, terlihat Mayor Hanji sedang berdiri dicabang tertinggi dari pohon itu yang menjulur kearah danau.

"Hiks...pacar gak punya, fans juga enggak, apalagi mantan! Lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja!" "Hiks... Bean,Sawney, maaf kan mamah ya... Jaga dir..."

"Hei! Mata empat! Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?" tiba-tiba Rivaille muncul dan berteriak dari bawah pohon.

Hanji melihat kebawah pohon, baru aja dia mau bunuh diri terjun ke danau eh tiba-tiba Rivaille muncul!

" Sudahlah Rivaille hidupku tak berarti,tak ada yang menyayangiku...lebih baik aku mati saja!" teriak Hanji.

Yaelah! Ini mayor genderless kenapa jadi dramatis gini sih?! Kesambet arwahnya emak Bean kali ya?

_**Syuuut!**_  
Rivaille meluncur menggunakan manuever 3D nya dan langsung mendarat dibatang pokok pohon yang terhubung langsung dengan cabang dimana Mayor Hanji berdiri.

"Rivaille! Untuk apa kau ikut naik keatas pohon?! Percuma! Aku tetap tidak mau turun!"

"Cih! Siapa yang mau menyelamatkanmu?! Lompatlah!"

"Eh?!"

"Lompatlah kedanau sekarang juga! Bukankah itu tujuanmu sejak dari awal?!"

"Ta..tapi..." Mayor Hanji menatap horor kedanau yang dalamnya 17 meter.

"Kalau kau tidak lompat sekarang juga, akan kupotong cabang tempat kau berpijak!" Rivaille yang sedang bergelayutan dibatang utama pohon mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menyeringai layaknya oom-oom tukang sunatan.

"GUA GAK BISA BERENANG..!"

" 1..."  
"JANGAAAN!"

" 2..."  
"RIVAILLE! KAU GILAAA!"

"2 setengah..."  
"AMPUNI AKU...! AKU BELUM MAU MATI!"

"Ti..."  
"SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKUU!"

"ga..."

_**Blash! **_"EMAAAK!"

Bunyi cabang pohon ditebang Rivaille disertai lengkingan ! Hanji kecebur kedanau dan megap-megap minta tolong. Ternyata benar Mayor sompret itu gak bisa berenang! Melihat Hanji yang kelelep, terpaksa Rivaille menyelamatkannya dan membawanya ketepi danau.

"Cih merepotkan saja!"

"YANG BIKIN AKU JATUH KEDANAU ITU SIAPAA?!" kata Hanji setelah diselamatkan Rivaille.

Mayor Hanji dan Rivaille sama-sama kebasahan, mau tak mau mereka terpaksa membuat api unggun di tepi danau untuk menghangatkan diri. Setelah api unggun dinyalakan,mereka duduk dengan tenang...ups salah!  
Author salah skrip! Yang benar, Rivaille menutup telinga karena diamuk Hanji.

"KAU GILA! KALAU AKU KENAPA-NAPA BAGAIMANA?!"

"Mengapa kau berpikir bunuh diri?" bukannya menjawab, Rivaille malah bertanya dingin tapi dengan nada tajam kepada Hanji.

"hah?!"

"Aku bertanya padamu, mengapa kau berpikir untuk bunuh diri?"

"Eh? I...itu..."

Hanji bingung mau ngejelasin gimana ke Rivaille. Masa dia mau bilang kalau dia ingin bunuh diri hanya karena gak punya pacar sih?! Bisa-bisa si Rivaille mati ketawa mendengarnya!

"katakan saja!"

Hah...akhirnya Mayor Hanji terpaksa bercerita ke Rivaille,

"Masa umurku sudah 30 tahun-an tetapi tetap aja jomblo! Kau sih enak! Fansmu segudang! Aku? Jangankan dapat pacar, genderku aja sering dibilang gak jelas!" cerita Hanji sedih.

Anda salah mayor! Fansnya Rivaille lebih dari segudang...Lebih!

"Setiap malming semua prajurit pada ngobrol sama pacarnya...Nah, aku? Ngobrol sama TITAN! Mana gak ngerti lagi bahasanya! Titannya cuma bisa bilang Argwougrougrou doang!"

**BUAKAKAKA!** Miris banget nasibmu mayor! Miris banget! (Author ketawa bejad)

"Bean...Sawney... Maafkan mamah yang gak bisa nyariin papah baru buat kalian!" gumam Hanji.

"Rivaille! Sepenarnya kau dengar gak sih apa yang kuceritakan dari tadi?! Hei Rivaille!" Hanji mendorong Rivaille yang dari tadi membungkuk mati-matian berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hahahaha! Tak kusangka! Kau yang selama ini tersenyum aneh ternyata bisa kena virus remaja-remaja dramatis itu! Apa istilahnya? Galau?hahaha!" tawa Rivaille meledak.

RIVAILLE TERTAWA PEMIRSA! **TERTAWA**!

Melihat Rivaille tertawa,Hanji mengerucutkan mulutnya kesal,  
"Huh! Rivaille aku serius! Bagaimana jika ibuku tau bahwa anak tercintah-nya yang imut dan lucu ini tak punya kunjung mendapatkan jodoh?!" Hanji menatap bulan sedih.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga ya kalau kau itu lucu..."

**BULLCYIIIT! HEICHOU MENGGOMBAL!**

Mayor Hanji melotot ke Rivaille tak percaya dengan ucapan Rivaille barusan. Mayor Hanji blushing!

"...seperti Sarimin!" lanjut Rivaille.

_**PREEET!**_ Masa gue disamain sama topeng nyemot!

"Hei, Empat mata! Dengarkan perkataanku!" Rivaille menarik kepala Hanji kearahnya.

"Didunia ini masih banyak manusia yang menderita karena kekurangan makanan dan tidak punya tempat tinggal...!"  
"Jangankan memikirkan masalah cinta, untuk bisa makan secubit roti saja mereka tak mampu! Disaat kau memikirkan masalah cintamu,mereka terpaksa bekerja keras mencari makan sambil melawan kelaparan mereka!  
Juga bagi mereka yang tak punya tempat tinggal! Ataupun bagi mereka yang tak punya kesempatan hidup karena terkena penyakit mematikan! Kau masih 1000 kali lebih beruntung dari mereka! Kau punya teman-teman yang peduli padamu! Kau punya ibu yang menyayangimu meskipun aku meragukannya... Dan kau punya anggota tubuh yang sempurna dan sehat! Setidaknya kau punya segala yang mereka inginkan!..."

"...Dan kau 'galau' hanya karena belum menemukan jodohmu?! Cih,memalukan!..."

"...Semua manusia diciptakan berpasangan. Suatu hari nanti pasti akan ada juga pria baik-baik yang datang padamu. Tuhan itu adil! Oi empat mata,kenapa kau menangis?!"

Hanji menangis mendengar pidato Rivaille...Rivaille benar! Tak seharusnya dia menangis dan menghabiskan waktunya hanya karena masalah 'cinta' yg bodoh! Ia masih beruntung punya teman dan orang tua yang  
menyayanginya, makanan dan tempat tinggal yang layak, serta fisik yang sehat (meskipun kelaminnya gak jelas).

"Rivailleee...terima kasih! Kau memang sahabatku yang baik! Kau benar Rivaille! Aku masih beruntung! Hiks...maafkan aku..." Hanji mencengkram Rivaille erat.

"Hei,empat mata...sudahlah jangan menangis! Aku jadi sesak nafas! Ini kado dariku untukmu! bukalah!" Rivaille menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kado ke Hanji. Hanji menatap heran kado itu lalu cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan membuka kado itu... Dan isinya...CERMIN! Eh, tunggu ada secarik kertas diatas cermin itu! Dan bacaannya: '**Kini kau tau kan menapa kau tak punya pacar?**'

WHAAAT! JADI MAKSUDNYA RIVAILLE NGASIH GUE CERMIN BIAR GUE BISA NGACA DAN NYADAR KALAU MUKA GUE ITU JELEK MAKANYA GAK DAPAT PACAR?!

"RIVAILLEEE...!" Hanji ngamuk teriak manggil Rivaille tapi Rivaille udah kabur entah kemana.

Ah...pokoknya sejak kejadian itu, Mayor Hanji tidak pernah 'galau' karena gak punya pacar... Ya, semua itu berkat pidato motivasi panjang nan lebar dari Rivaille.

.

**A/N:** Hai semuanya! Fict ini terinspirasi dari sahabat author yang kerjaannya galau melulu terus author pidato deh! Wkwk XD (dan sekarang temen author itu sedang ngamuk baca ff ini)

Air mata kita lebih berharga daripada hanya untuk menangisi seseorang yang gak tau  
makna dari air mata itu sendiri! #eaa

Keep smile minna!  
Fict ini didedikasikan untuk teman-teman ITB (IkaTan Bergosip) author yg pada jones dan lagi nyumpahin serta maki-maki author XD *author dikeroyok pas disekolah.  
Oh ya maaf telat update...  
Dan... Selamat kepada ** .71** yg berhasil nebak dark sidenya Hanji...Selamat! *u* yg belum beruntung coba lagi! xD

Gimana fictnya? Semoga menghibur...  
Berkenan **Review? Favorite?**  
*ditabok

balasan review chapter 4 :

Black Beyond Birthday : Wah baiklah! psst...itu sebenarnya pertanyaan TOD yg author tanyain keteman author XD. makasih semangatnya! GANBATTE! terima kasih sudah mem-fav dan mem-follow fict ini... ^o^

Kiyomi Hikari : iya dong , Hanji kan juga manusia... punya rasa punya hati XD

shyjoker : ini udah update ^u^

Evil Red Thorn : ini tisunya XD TATAKAE!

evel giea : Wkwkwk XD

LalaNur Aprilia: Terima kasih selama ini sudah mengikuti perkembangan fict nista ini *bungkuk-bungkuk

Nyanmaru desu: Author juga nganggap Hanji itu cewek kok! 0u0

.71: WAAA! SELAMAT! TEBAKAN KAMU TEPAAAT! \(*O^)/

Kim Victoria : *Author pusing diguncang-guncang. A wa... makasih atas antusiasnya mengikuti ff ini *terharu

NiaKazuMio : Uwa! author jadi terharu lihat review kamu... ayo author peluk... ^o^ *dilempar

MANUSIA: EH?! author pikir kamu titan XD *dilempar #author bercanda ouo

Guest : Eh?! *author bingung

monkey D nico : Makasih udah ikut meramaikan ff ini ^^

Katsunawa Yura-Tassya: buahaha! *pamer gigi juga

: udah gak penasaran lagi kan?

Ryu-chan Ryuki: Ini udah update... maaf ya telat *Q*

untuk Review sebelumnya maaf author gak sempat balas *author dihajar #lagi

TERIMA KASIH ATAS DUKUNGANNYA U

jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


End file.
